


Good Company

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [57]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Arishok, Dog, Introductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

Constantine was missing. Hawke searched up and down the streets of Lowtown, whistling and chuck-chucking for her four-legged companion to no avail. She even dared the dismal corners of Darktown, clearing up a nest of stray thieves on the way.

“Well,” she sighed to herself, “I suppose he’ll come home when it’s suppertime.” It didn’t do anything to calm the roiling anxiety in her chest, however. She decided to go to the docks and clear her head.

That was where she heard a familiar barking—from the Qunari compound. After gaining access within, she found her mabari at the Arishok’s foot, listening intently as he spoke to it patiently, even…cheerfully. He looked up when Hawke approached, the familiar stony mask falling back over his features. Constantine, oblivious, grinned as if to say _what took you so long?_

“That’s my dog,” she said lamely.

“Then I was right, human,” said the Arishok. “You do keep good company.”


End file.
